


and the devil

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Poetry, Started as a joke and here we fuckin are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: freedom of restraint





	and the devil

**Author's Note:**

> so this began as a shitty “when i die” joke but it grew

and the devil said,  
“welcome home, my dear.”  
his hand rested on my head,  
“you no longer have to fear.”

“for there is no right,  
and thus no wrong.  
after tonight,  
you will be forever gone.”

and he grinned,  
devilish as his name.  
“from now on,  
this is where you will belong.”


End file.
